Stuck
by Ken Ichijouji
Summary: Yolei trying to win Ken's heart, but competes with Rika and Kari.
1. Default Chapter

Stuck  
  
It was around 5:00 when Yolei decided to stroll over to Ken's house. She was overjoyed with the fact she was going to his house with a reason. She skipped as she turned the corner to his apartment complex. She stopped in front of massive structure looking at all the doors. They all looked alike; white door, white mailbox hanging on the wall, and the light just to the upper side of the door. Yolei lost herself in her thinking, but finally came to her senses. She hurried along and climbed the steps to the elevator. When she stepped into the elevator she noticed how clean it was.   
  
"Wow, Ken must be living large.." She said this a bit embarrassed of her own home.  
  
Ken had made a lot of money in the I.Q. contests he had when he was still the emperor. Even though he made all this money, he would rather stay in apartment close to the city. All houses were outside the city, in the countryside. Ken had found friends amongst the teens that had saved the world many times before. He felt a sense of belonging, so that's why he stayed. But all this didn't mean Ken didn't want a better place to live. He moved out of his old complex and into the condo like apartments.   
  
Finally, the elevator had stopped. Yolei didn't notice that she came to Ken's floor until the elevator gave a jolt. She stepped out and walked down the hallway till she found his door. She stared at the peephole and then to the envelope in her hand. She had become uneasy and wanted to turn around. She had never been so serious about anything before. Inside the envelope was an invitation. It was to a party she was hosting the next night at a high-rise her uncle owned. She knew she could not mess this up. It was too important. She had liked Ken for a long time and had been losing his interest to Kari. Yolei had been a klutz before and had known it, but now she had to be focused. Focused on the next move she would make, focused on any response that Ken would give, she had to be ready...she could not be the klutz she had been in front of him.  
  
Yolei was totally in love with Ken. He meant everything to her. She would secretly fantasize about him. She wanted him, longed for him. But she was shy to tell him about how she felt. Her one single wish that she had longed for was to feel his lips on hers. It was a long shot but at the party, she was going to try. Something about him just made her feel weak at the knees. Well, no more of that, it was time to express her feelings to him. She only hoped he would accept her love and give his own.  
  
She pressed the doorbell. She could feel her palms getting moist. Finally, the door opened and the young boy stood at the door with his hair draped half way over his left eye. He had a pleasant smile on his face that made Yolei melt. He wasn't wearing his typical school uniform, for it was summer, he didn't need to. He was not dressed up, but was nice. He wore khaki shorts and a t-shirt. He looked relaxed and he looked ahead at Yolei.  
  
Her mind went blank for a second. She gazed deeply at him and wanted to kiss him then and there, but she resisted. After Ken spoke with words that made her want to put her arms around him and kiss him, she remembered what she came to do.  
  
"Hey Yolie" He was leaning against the doorway with his hand.  
  
"H-Hey Ken..." She was very nervous and wanted to run away.  
  
"Come in.." He moved his hand away to let her pass.  
  
She walked in cautiously, like an abandoned dog walking into a foreign room. When she entered the room, she was amazed by the luxury. His apartment was astounding to her. The room was well decorated with beautiful paintings, exotic vases and the finest furniture. Ken was living large! She was kind of embarrassed but managed to hold her self together.   
  
  
Ken followed after with a relaxed motion. She watched his every movement as he entered the kitchen. He was going to get them drinks. He spoke to her from the kitchen.  
  
"What would you like? We got some drinks and some fruit juices." He said this as his head poked from the corner.  
  
She was startled by his voice because she was not paying attention to him. She was still caught up in the room itself. Finally, she tuned into him.  
  
"Uh, anything would be fine. Thank you." She was trying to be as polite as possible.  
  
He came back to her, carrying the glass drinks. The room was quiet and she could hear the ice move in the glasses as he walked. She took one of the glasses from him and sipped at it. Gently, she sat the glass on the coaster that lay on the coffee table. She was being very careful, trying to impress Ken with her manners. He only smiled at her, for he knew what she was doing. Then she gained the courage to ask Ken the question that has probed her mind for so very long.  
  
"Uh, Ken, I was wondering... Would...You like to come to my party tomorrow night?" She had said it a bit faster than normal.  
  
He smiled at her again and told her, "Yeah, sure. I'm not doing anything anyway, yeah I'll go."  
  
She gave out this giant smile, but quickly repressed it before he could see. She handed him the invitation slowly trying not to make eye contact with him. He gently took the card from her with a smile and then sat it on the coffee table.  
  
"Thanks," he said with a sexy smile that made Yolei want to melt right in front of him.  
  
Yolei began to step back, heading for the door, "Well, I'll be going, I'll see you there. Bye Ken... "  
  
"Goodbye Yolei, see you then."  
  
She left his door and made her way down the hall and back into the elevator. She smiled to herself as she leaned against the wall as the elevator made its way down to the first floor. She was so pleased that Ken would be at the party and more pleased that she had the courage to ask him.  
  
"Maybe now I can tell him how I feel..."  
  
  
The next night was going to be Yolei's night. She kept telling herself this secretly. She was going to tell him how she really felt. Her stomach became queezy as she waited for him to arrive at her uncle's high-rise. Everyone else had already arrived. T.K. was over at the sofa with Mimi, Sora, Matt, and Takato (Yes, I decided to put them all in here).  
  
"Like I saying, it's nice to come here and finally have some fun. Everytime we're together, we're blowing things up in a fight with an evil digimon," said Matt.  
  
"Yeah, it's good to spend some time like this together," Sora added.  
  
"I'm dry, anybody else need a drink?" Takato asked.  
  
"You can get me another drink if you want to," said Rika with a bit of harshness in her voice.  
  
"Um...all right," said Takato walking away from Rika and towards the punch bowl.  
  
  
"Rika, why do you always have to be so mean to Takato?" asked Mimi, "I think he's kinda cute, you should be more nicer to him."  
  
"Mimi, you think every guy is cute," said T.K. with a laugh.  
  
"Funny...you're not cute, or are you a girl?" she fired back.  
  
"Hmph!" he remarked as he crossed his arms.  
  
The others laughed as Rika got up and left the crowd. Along the way she grabbed her drink from Takato without so much as a thank you.  
  
"Jeez..." he said to himself.  
  
Meanwhile near the entrance, Henry made his way over to Yolei with drinks in hand.  
  
"Maybe something came up." He said coming up to her.  
  
"Wha...?" she turned around, she didn't even notice him coming to her.  
  
Yolei and Henry had become the best of friends ever since they first met. They had become so close that she told him her feelings for Ken. He was the only one that knew of this and they both wanted to keep it this way. He gave her a drink and began to calm her down. She was starting to think he wouldn't come.  
  
"I was saying, maybe something came up. Ken's too nice just not to show up with out notice. I'm sure he'll show up." He was trying to reassure her that he was coming.  
  
"I hope so. Wait, I just noticed. Kari isn't here. Maybe he's with her." When she said this it brought a frown and sadness to her once hoping face. "Tai's already here. He would never come with out her."  
  
"Maybe..." he right then and there he knew he could not say anything that could measure up as a defense. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
Yolei quickly opened it hoping it was Ken but all she saw was Kari's sweet cheerful face.  
  
"Hey, Yolei."  
"Hi, Kari," Yolei said with some sadness in her voice, but Kari didn't notice.  
  
Kari entered and Yolei started to shut the door, but Ken's head popped up from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Ken!!"  
"Hey Yolei...sorry I'm a bit late, I had to go back because Tai left Kari. He didn't know she was still in the shower, so I went I got her," he informed her.  
  
She detested the fact that Kari was alone with Ken in his car, but she was happy that he came.  
  
"Come right in," she said with a happy tone, "Drinks are right over there."  
  
He entered with a smile and ran right into Rika. She had that same mean look on her face as always. When she ran into him she started to say something that she would normally say to Takato, but she stopped herself.  
  
"I'm so sorry Rika, didn't see you coming." Ken said with an embarrassed look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I wasn't paying any attention, my fault." Her face now looked a little red around the cheeks.  
  
They both laughed as Yolei turned to see them both and especially Rika's blushing. Could Rika actually have a think for her Ken!? She was always being a little rude and mean to everyone, but now she was blushing! How unthinkable! Not only did Yolei have to worry about Kari, but now Rika! Yolei wasn't going to let Rika or Kari take Ken away from her. She started to approach them but Davis ran up to her quickly talking about how much fun he was having. She didn't really care and was about to smack him clear across the room. Davis was in a bad place at a bad time. Henry suddenly came up and pulled Davis away from Yolei for his own safety and she continued on towards Ken and Rika.  
  
"Hi, Ken," she said sweetly as she arrived.  
"Hey, Yolei," he said with a smile, "Oh, Yolei, I've been meaning to tell you something..."  
"Ken!" Rika suddenly cut in, "Could you step outside with me, I need to tell you something really important."  
  
She pulled him outside onto the balcony and shut the door behind them. She pulled her head back in the door to say something.  
  
"Takato, close these blinds."  
  
He nodded and shut the blinds so no one could see what was going on.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Stuck pt. 2

Stuck   
  
Part 2  
  
"What is it Rika? What's so important that you have to bring me out here?" Ken asked still on the balcony with Rika.  
  
"Ken, you know I don't have many friends...." She began shyly.  
  
"What are talking about? All those people in the other room are your friends."  
  
"Well, maybe, but I don't have any close friends." She was looking down now.  
  
"So, what are you saying Rika?" He said with a sweet, questionable face.  
  
Just then when Rika was about to tell Ken what she was trying to say, Yolei busted through door with Takato hanging on her back.  
  
"I tried to tell her Rika, honest!" Takato yelled still on her back.  
  
Yolei was super pissed now. She flung Takato off her back into the drinks. Anyone who didn't see what was going on did now. They all stopped talking and looked at commotion. Takato stood up slowly, dazed from behind the table.  
  
"I'm...I'm...Takatomon...," he said putting his hand to his head.  
  
Meanwhile, back over by the balcony, Yolei and Rika were seconds away from tearing each other's heads off. Ken was caught in between them and didn't know what to do! He didn't even know what they were about to kill each other over for!  
  
"Rika, Yolei, what's going on?"  
  
"Yolei is just being rude. I don't know what her problem is." Rika really didn't know what Yolei was so mad for, but she seemed to be after her.  
  
"Ken, I really need to tell you something very important!!" Yolei was shouting now. She became a bit teary eyed. She started to calm down and finally said, "Ken, I really need to tell you something in private. Please come with me."  
  
"I will in a second Yolei, Rika was trying to tell me something," he said, "Go ahead Rika."  
  
"No! This can't wait Ken! Please...?" She gave Ken the puppy dog look.  
  
Ken looked to Rika, but she said nothing, "Alright Yolei..."  
  
Rika left them both and headed straight for the door. Along the way, Takato tried to tell her he was sorry for letting Yolei through, but he got a shove back into the drinks for his troubles. She grabbed her jacket and slammed the door shut as she left. Everyone else looked on in wonder as the party has taken a turn for the worst. Else where, Yolei had shut the balcony door and walked off to the side so no one could see.  
  
"Ken...for a long time...I've...wanted to say something to you..." She had lost her angry voice and it became soft, quiet and somewhat loving. Ken only looked at her confused as he listened. "Ken, I..."  
  
"Yeah...go on..." he assured her. He knew exactly what she was trying to say.  
  
"Ken, I'm in love with you," she said this as she looked up at him. She became rosy red around her cheeks and felt embarrassment arise in her chest and throughout her body.  
  
"Yolei..." he didn't know what to say. He knew she had liked him, but he had no idea she was in love with him.  
  
She motioned her head down now, "I know you don't feel the same way because of Kari. You like her..."  
  
"I don't like Kari like that, she's more of the little sister I never had, nothing more."  
  
"And what about Rika? I'm sure she likes you; I think that's what she was about to tell you before I interrupted. Sorry about that..."  
  
"Don't worry about it and Rika doesn't like me, we're just friends."  
  
"I don't know about that...Ken..."  
  
He said nothing and only smiled. Yolei looked at him with question. Before she knew it, she was in Ken's arms. 


End file.
